The Sixth Guardian
by Cammie LeInspiritedExotic
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki is in the world of Guardian Characters and Heart eggs, and she was told that she is the Sixth Guardian. A Kaichou Wa Maid Sama x Shugo Chara Fanfic! When characters from both manga/ anime come together. What are their adventures? Will there be a new loveline? :)


_Hey guys, this is my very first time writing a fanfic. Really sorry if I made any glaring spelling or grammar mistakes :( Do inform me of the mistakes I made. Thanks for your understanding. Please feel free to R&R my very first fanfic so that I can continue improving on it. Thank you so much! ^_^_

Dear readers, I am assuming that you watched the Maid-sama anime and the Shugo Chara anime so I will not be introducing the characters to you again ^^ Enjoy~!

The Beginning of the Sixth Guardian

"Misa-chan, there is a fair right after school, let's go together!" Usui said with a smile on his face, as he grabbed Misaki's arm.

"But… Usui, I have something on after school, " Misaki sighed and pushed his hand away from her, "Besides, I'm going to work later in the afternoon, and I will probably be home late," Misaki continued as she forced a smile, and she walked back into the School Council room. Her eyes looked weary and she did not have the usual bright smile on her face. She was different as usual.

That's odd, what is wrong with Misaki? She seems so tired these days and she is always busy after school. She works late in the afternoon at Maid Latte. So that means, she is busy the whole day! Usui thought to himself. As his eyebrows furrowed, a frown appeared on his face. He knew he needed to find out the reason why Misaki always seem so tired these days.

**FLASHBACK- 3 days ago: **

Misaki's lessons just ended and she was making her way to Maid Latte. She worked at Maid Latte as a waitress, who would dress up in a maid costume, to serve the customers.

"Chotto matte Kudasai!" someone shouted out to Amu. She turned back in surprise to see whom it was from. It was a young girl, with short pink hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a uniform, and she was panting slightly after running towards Misaki. Oh, that uniform… She is from Seiyo Elementary. But why did she call out to me? Amu wondered, feeling puzzled.

"Erm… If I'm not wrong, you work as a maid in Maid Latte, and you are Misaki Ayuzawa?" the girl with pink hair asked softly.

Misaki's eyes were wide in shock and her mouth hung open. "H-How did you know? Wh-Who told you? But yes, you're right…" Misaki forced herself to calm down she but still stuttered and stammered as she answered.

Upon hearing that, the pink hair girl seemed to become very excited as she hurriedly introduced herself, bowing at Misaki. "Hello! I am Amu from Seiyo Elementary and I am 12 this year. I have been looking for you for SO LONG! Well you see, a month ago, I received an Omen. There will be a 6th Guardian. A beautiful girl with raven-black hair, and amber eyes, similar to mine. And a final information. She works as a maid in a maid café. She will join forces with the 5 chosen Guardians, and defeat the evil so that they would stop extracting X eggs from troubled and confused children. I have been observing you for a week and you fit the description perfectly! I have also found out your name from your friends! OH MY, you work as a maid? I think that is REALLY COOL! I really like…" Amu babbled on and on, while Misaki just stared at her, her brain bursting with anxiety.

Who is this hyper young girl? What is she talking about? An Omen? Me, the 6th guardian? X eggs? Is this a joke? And WAIT… she has been stalking me for a week? Thoughts raced through Misaki's head and she was getting more and more confused by the minute.

Just then, Amu stopped rambling on and on, and she looked at Misaki. Seeing that Misaki had the confused and puzzled look on her face, Amu smiled and grabbed onto her arm. "Misaki, let me bring you to the Royal Garden and at the same time, explain to you the whole situation again. No worries, this time, slower. :)"

Amu was just about to lead Misaki towards Seiyo Elementary when Misaki suddenly shouted out, "Wait! Don't you think it will be weird and awkward if I enter an elementary school just like that, in my uniform? Besides, I have to go to work at Maid Latte." Amu laughed and said, "Don't worry, if anyone asks me who you are, I will just say you are my older sister. Hahaha. And ahhh, about your work at Maid Latte, I have spoken to your boss. Satsuki-san right?"

Amu gave Misaki a sly grin and continued laughing again. Yeah right, Satsuki will definitely let me take a rest from work for a day or so. She will probably be thinking, 'Oh Misa-chan even has friends from elementary school! Such a sweetie! I should let her go out more with her friends! Ahhhhh this is sooo cute it is making me BLUSH~~ x'D' Misaki thought and imagined her boss, Satsuki squealing and getting hyper together with her fellow colleagues, Honoka and Erika. She rolled her eyes and gave herself a mental "facepalm" as the thought of that happening seemed ridiculous, but probably close to how Satsuki really reacted.

Misaki shook her head, but she decided to go with Amu, to the Royal Garden. On the way, Amu explained all about Shugo Chara, Guardians, Guardian Characters, and about how everyone has a heart egg, and finally the evil forces, who extracts X eggs from people, causing them to lose their dreams and their confidence in what they are doing, just to fulfill their boss's wish to obtain the Embryo egg.

Misaki and Amu chatted and laughed happily as they made their way to the Royal Garden.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Stay Tune! :)**

Really sorry, because I have school and lot's of activities after school so I may not be able to update and continue with the next chapter very quickly. But I really hope you can bear with me as I will work harder to write more interesting fanfics! ^_^ Cheeeeeeers! :D Please Read and Review! Your comments will really mean a lot. Feel free to criticize too :) I will always work harder. Thank you~!

Writer: Cammie LeExoticShawol :)

p.s. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Don't forget to R&R! :)


End file.
